


farewell

by miniship



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon?, Gen, He doesn't get one, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon has rights, i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniship/pseuds/miniship
Summary: a rewrite of Qui-Gon's death because Obi-Wan deserves it
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 9





	farewell

His knees pressed into the cold metal of the floor, his master's lightsaber tossed to his side, and a dying man's last breaths wheezing into the air between them.

"It's too late,"

"No," he couldn't have been too late, not when his master needed him the most, he couldn't have failed him again, not like this.

"Its alright," his master said, calmly. _How can this be alright? You're going to leave me._ Obi-Wan's breath has pounding out of his lungs, matching the harsh tempo of his heart against his ribcage.

Qui-Gon looked almost serene, at peace, through the tears that threatened to spill over Obi-Wan's cheeks.

"Train the boy," he wheezed. "Promise me,".

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, bowed his head, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks and onto the hands that clutched his master's tunics.

"I promise," his breath hitched with the finality of it all. This was his master's final request of him, his legacy. If Obi-Wan had failed him in all other things, he would make sure that in this he would succeed. He had to.

He startled at the hand that grazed his tear soaked cheek, glancing up to see the tender look on Qui-Gon's face.

"You will do great things," he said, almost a whisper, "you will make me very proud," a single tear falling from his eye into his hair, "I am-" he coughed, the sound rattling in his chest, echoing in the room, "I am so very proud of you, Obi-Wan,". He paused, his breath coming slower, shorter, his eyelids seeming to grow heavier. Obi-Wan held tighter, holding his breath to hear his words, hoping to never stop hearing them.

"I love you," his voice was hoarse now, barely audible, but unmistakable, "my son," he breathed. The hand on his cheek fell away. The chest under his hand went still.

"No, master, please," Obi-Wan shook him. His breath caught on an inhale, waiting, listening for any sound, desperate to hear something. The room was silent.

He exhaled a sob, "please don't leave me alone," he released one white-knuckled grip to place it on the side of his master's head, that had gone slack in his lap. Turning him back towards him, he searched for the familiar stern gaze, the amused lift of an eyebrow, a crinkle between his eyes. He found nothing, his face was blank, empty. _He was gone._

Obi-Wan choked on his breath, suffocating with how hard it had become to breathe.

"Please, please, please, come back," he sobbed. "I need you,".

His head lowered to the unmoving chest, pressing his face into the once comforting jedi robes, the linen absorbing his tears and dampening his cries. Now the feel of his master's robes against his forehead made him cold.

Distant explosions hummed through the room, falling to his numb ears. The war still raged around him, the world still continued even if his world was falling to pieces around him.

"I'm sorry, master,"

_I'm sorry, father_

**Author's Note:**

> I just think there needs to be more appreciation for Qui-Gon (even if he is a bit of a stinky bitch)


End file.
